chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Betrayal at Varda
The Betrayal at Varda 'was an event that occurred in late 339.M41 in the Varda system of Subsector Cryptus. The 6th Company of the Ghosts of Retribution, garrison force and rulers of Varda, discovered unknown warp signatures approaching their planet in what was most likely an attack. As the Chapter Master hastens to the planet to aid in it's defence, he contacts his fellow Imperials to call for aid, and simple and perhaps naive act that would result in tragedy. Timeline of Events *249.339.M41 - Chapter Master declines Iron Monk Astrobelus Kest's offer of alliance *249.339.M41 - Unknown to Chapter Master, an Iron Monks fleet departs Sarris V. *278.339.M41 - Captain Macedon of the 6th Company detects an unknown warp signature on scanners *281.339.M41 - The unknown signature is revealed to be moving directly towards Varda *295.339.M41 - Closer proximity to Varda reveals the warp signature to in fact be several vessels moving together *296.339.M41 - Captain Macedon sends word to Chapter Master that a potentially hostile fleet approaches Varda, believed at this point to be vessels of the Styrian Triarchy. Chapter Master sets course for Varda with the ''Aspera Dominus. *301.339.M41 - Chapter Master contacts fellow forces of the Imperium and requests assistance. Stalwart allies Nestorium say they have reassigned the Ark Mechanicus Technohammer to set course for Varda. Sector Governor Larion Ursus refuses to pledge troops until the threat is certain. Astrobelus Kest says he has dispatched the 4th Ecclesiastic Fleet to Varda. *342.339.M41 - The Aspera Dominus arrives in Varda before the enemy fleet. Chapter Master begins deploying his forces and planning the defence. *349.339.M41 - Tyrant-class Cruiser Burning Glory and Sword-class Frigate Eternal Purity of the 4th Ecclesiastic Fleet arrive in the system. Working in tandem with the Ghosts of Retribution they arrange defence of the planet's populace and infrastructure. *357.339.M41 - Unknown warp signatures approach de-warping range of Varda. The Eternal Purity acts as bait to the enemy fleet by orbiting in plain sight whilst the Aspera Dominus and Burning Glory quietly lie in wait to ambush the enemy vessels. *358.339.M41 - Unknown warp signatures are revealed to be the 4th Ecclesiastic Fleet from Sarris V, under command of newly promoted Bishop-Marshall Haran Dreifus, and dispatched by Astrobelus Kest to exact vengeance on the Ghosts of Retribution for their refusal of alliance with the Iron Monks and insistent alliance with the Adeptus Mechanicus, which has often worked against the Iron Monks. Burning Glory opens fire on the Aspera Dominus from point-blank range and Ecclesiarchic forces on Varda turn on their supposed allies and slaughter innocent civilians. The Betrayal at Varda has begun. *365.339.M41 - After several days of intense naval-action, Haran Dreifus flees the battle with only 2 of his original 6 ships when the Technohammer arrives on-scene. Of the 4 lost ships 3 were destroyed or disabled by the Aspera Dominus, among them the Burning Glory ''and the ''Eternal Purity.''The final ship, the Sword-class Frigate ''Strongback, was taken over by the crew when they realised they were being ordered to attack loyal Imperials. The Ghosts of Retribution regroup with the forces of Nestorium and make planetfall on Varda. The Ghosts of Retribution split their forces, with half reinforcing the Sixth Company in their efforts to retake Novomark and the other half landing in the Krodian mountains to assist the beleagured Fifth Company as they battled the heaviest concentration of Frateri forces. The Nestorians meanwhile joined with the Seventh Company in assaulting the enemy airbases and encampments on the Green Belt, sweeping through the agrarian region with their Skitarii legions and saving many Protheran settlers who were awaiting mass execution. *005.340.M41 - After several days of fierce and terrible fighting Novomark has been all but destroyed and many have lost their lives. But the Ghosts of Retribution and their Nestorian allies emerge victorious. *244.349.M41 - Chief Librarian Trianon hunts down the Reverent Spirit, taking the ship and apprehending Haran Dreifus. Casualities Total casualties over the course of the battle. '''Ghosts of Retribution/Varda 86 Battle Brothers killed. 200+ Wounded. 74,611 Vardan civilians killed. 150,000+ Wounded. ~3,000 Missing. 3,252 Aspera Dominus Crew killed. ~6,500 Wounded. 'Nestorium' 432 Skitarii killed. 'Iron Monks' ~9000 Frateris Militia killed. ~9000 Frateris Militia taken prisoner. ~40,000 crewmembers of the 4th Ecclesiastic Fleet killed. 100,000+ crewmembers siezed and transferred into either the Chapter Fleet or menial serfdom. ~25,000 crewmembers of the Strongback defect. Category:Naval Battles Category:Ground Battles